.hack//ReCODE
I do not own .hack//franshice, all copyrighted and it's owned by CyberConnect2 and Namco Bandai Entertainment'.'' '.hack//Recode is a game adaptation and remake version of .hack//Beyond The World, featuring Sora as the main character of the story. It was available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Switch, and Steam, which is powered by '''Unreal Engine 5 that will increase maximum performance and enjoyment for The World Force Era '''which greatly enhanced the gaming experience. '''Sypnosis '''''This sypnosis will be based on .hack//Beyond The World 3DCGI Film In 2024 almost every teenager plays the online game The World. FMDs (Face Mounted Display) can now connect to your phone and you can play online even on the go. Technology has evolved to incorporate more connectivity via the internet, and even tests are now done on a touch-screen computer. However, for 14 years old Sora this matters little. She comes from a strict home and has never played any computer game. That is until she reluctantly tried The World and learns the joys of adventuring in a virtual world with friends, as she learns to adapt in advance internet technology, she met new ordeals and people inside the online game, and learn a new experience in The World. But a mysterious man, trying to ordeal it's the new foundation of Player Killing and connection towards virus... Changes from .hack//Beyond The World 3DCGI Film * The remake and game adaptation to .hack//Beyond The World, it also considered as "Expansion" and re-imagine the storyline of the film with additional greater depth story elements. * The gameplay experience will focus on developing a new level depth to The World Force Era which now becomes fit its experience for the next generation of the online game. * The story will be Light-hearted as how it has the same direction as .hack//Beyond The World 3DCGI Film used to be, but as the game greatly expand story development progress.it has view dark moments which never been presented in the films and story progress toward climax will be more engaging than before. * Theme story of this game is about how people use advance technology and the internet even more further as to how era has changed, but as a protagonist like Sora (as it was presented in the film) refusing the changes of the era with advanced technology, including The World Force Era. * But as story progress even further, players will realize needs to adapt to its current system and learn new things as it never been revealed before, creating an experience in Online Game The World will have players to realize how much "Connection" with people around the internet, including Online Game The WORLD. * While Story covers the Movie in 112 Minutes, this main story of the game will finish approximately within 35-40 Hours to finish. * It's still canon, even though it has been remade, re-imagined and expanded into the game version, it has to bring a new evolution, increase story volume, and greatly enhance story development in order to reach a greater meaning of the story. * As for how the movie limited the character's appearance at least around 8-14 to appear, but the in-game version will expand even further, introducing all-brand new characters which were never been appeared in 3DCGI Films. * As the game focus on Story progression, it will focus on redeveloping and bonding the characters which never been presented in the film and increase the story development surrounding characters experience. * It will be an Open-World and Open-Area as a player will free to do anything in The World Force Era, but it needs to obey the policy and rule in the online game. * Much gaming experience has evolved from Previous revision experience of The World, including Gameplay elements from .hack//LINK -Remake-. This game has greatly enhanced its experience than before and massively upgrade from previous revision with all-new experience features in The World Force Era. * Thought the story narrative is linear, but it has more openly system toward gameplay experience, including how the system of The World Force Era has changed the vision of the MMORPG given new system gameplay to become more active and fast-paced than before. * Using a smartphone can read the message or email from your party members, friends, families, and Acquaintance. * The climax and ending will diverge from the film as it was expanded more with the optional appearance of antagonist and final bosses. * The Real-life story is also depicted more in the game, which balancing the story of online games and real-life. There are additional story elements depicted on real-life activities including the story of the characters in real-life. * There are some elements from .hack//Beyond The World Manga version added to the game, including 9 'appearances. * There will be Epilogue and Secret Ending that will lead to '.hack//Versus -Integrity code-. Characters Characters from .hack//Beyond The World * Sora * Gondo * Balder * Dasha * Masaru Seven * Take! * K-Kei * Kusame * David * Aura * Sophia * Eleanor * Makoto Characters from .hack//Recode (COMING SOON) Gameplay Root Town Shop Guild Hacking Areas Combat Tactical Command AT LIMIT ABSOLUTE OS Benefit Data Transfer to ''.hack//Versus -Integrity Code-'' Season Pass DLC DLC Story Expansion Update The World Palace Tournament Costume DLC Party Members .hack//ReCODE -The Force Era- (DLC Multiplayer Online) Category:Video games